When Secrets are Discovered
by MagicAnimeWorld
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka was starting to enjoy the host club, when suddenly a strange envelope appears in her apartment, the news it holds sends her on an adventure to solve the mystery. And to a strange girl in a dirty uniform that she just keeps running into. What was it about this entire mess that just kept knawling at Haruhi, and who is the strange girl? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

When a deep secret is discovered, it is usually painful for all parties involved, and will cause lives to change. This secret is no different, but will wind up changing the lives of several dozen people. This is the story of the Sohma clan, and how their secrete was used to attract COSTOMERS?!

Chapter 1.

It was quiet the beautiful day. It was September 21, the Day that I always felt uneasy. I never knew why, but it just felt like a bad day. I sat up in bed and stretched for a few moments, then sat my feet on the cold hardwood floor and began to put on my uniform. After adjusting the tie, I headed to the kitchen. On the table I saw a bento with a note attached.

"Sorry Haruhi dear. Daddy had to run a few errands before work, so heres your lunch and have a good day."

I took the boxed lunch and sighed. Really, dad spoils me to much. But looking at the neatly packed lunch, I couldn't help but smile. He cared so much for me. Then, I saw it. It was a huge pile of dishes in the sink. I attained several tick marks on my forehead before rolling up my sleavs and getting to work.

A half hour later I sighed and looked at my handywork. The kitchen sparkled as I had scrubbed it from top to bottom. Then as I was preparing to sit down and eat my breakfast, I caught sight of the clock.

"OOOOHHH CRRRAAAAPPPP! I'm going to be LARE!" I stuck the peace of toast in my mouth and grabbed my school bag. This was no the best way to start the day. I ran down the street not even looking where I was going, and ran into someone.

"Ahh Sorry." I looked up and my chocolate brown eyes meeting with crystal blue ones.

"It's ok." The girl said, a smile adorning her face. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine, but are you ok?" I looked at her seeing that her uniform was covered in mud and dirt.

"OHHH! Yeah I'm fine. Really, I'm hunky dori. Don't worry about little old me." She said as she waved her hands in front of her and then rested one behind her head rubbing it sheepishly.

Wow what a spaze. "Anyway, what's your name so I can apologize properly." I smiled at her, causing the girl to blush. Oh yeah, I was in my boys uniform, so she must think I'm a guy.

"Tohru." She said shyly.

"Well Tohru, I'm very sorry for running into you, I should have been paying more attention." I smiled again, and Tohru smiled back.

We began walking again, and I found out that she goes to the highschool version of my old school. I also learned that we were the same age. We talked for a while until we reached her school. We said goodbye, and she went inside the main gate. I watched her as she disappeared into the building. I couldn't shake a slight nagging at the back of my head, but hearing a set of bells that I knew signaled it was almost 7, I dashed to get to school ontime. I couldn't afford any tardies, or I might loose the scholarship. I managed to make It to homeroom before the final bell rang. I sunk into my seat and sighed in relief, only to have double trouble head my way.

"Hey Haruhi." They said in unison as they often did. Mimicking each other as perfect mirrors. I sighed.

"Moring Hikaru, morning Kaoru." I said giving them a smile.

"You were almost late this morning, what happened." Kaoru asked.

"Well, I ran into this girl quiet literally, and we began to talk on the way to her school. I got distracted, and before I knew it, it was really late." One look told me exactly what Hikaru was thinkin. "Don't even go there. I don't need you getting ideas." I sighed when I realized it was no use. The gears were already turning in his head. So lucky for me, that sensei decided to come in at that moment and start class.

After class, I gathered up my books and headed for the club room. I sighed when I saw the familiar rose petals flutter out the door. I slipped inside and joined the guys, anticipating another busy day. I was greeted by Tamaki-senpai who tried to hug me, but I ducked and he landed sprawled on the floor. I laughed lightly, and continued to the table to set down my stuff. When I turned around, Hikaru was talking to Tamaki, and I knew by the look on Tamaki's face that Hikaru was spouting whatever bull he came up with this morning. I walked over to the two boys and thumped Hikaru on the head.

"Oww! Haruhi!" he wined in a mock childish voice.

"Stop spreading bull around." I said scoffing. But it was too late. Tamaki-senpai was curled up in the corner in the fedal position and was rocking. "Haruhi has a girlfriend. It can't be."

I sweat dropped at senpai's antics. Then, Hone-senpai offered me some cake and I decided what the heck. I didn't indulge often, and today haad been a little stressful. So the Host Club continued as usual. Or so I thought. As I finished my cake, our youngest host came waltzing in. He started to greet everyone, and then grabbed a piece of cake for himself. Shiro had been away for a while, and It was good to see him. He started a conversation with the twins, and then I looked at the time. It had somehow gotten to be really late. Slow days at the club tended to do that when we were just chillin out. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed home. The day was finally over, and without incident. It was a relief to me. I headed up to my apartment, and turned the key. When I opened the door, there was an envelope on the floor like it had been slid under the door or something. I took off my shoes and sat my bag down then bent over to pick it up. I turned it over and it read: to Mr. Fujioka. I was surprised. Shouldn't this have gone into our mailbox downstairs? I flopped down on the couch, envelope still in hand, and decided to open it. If it was nothing I needed to know, I would simply reseal it and leave it alone. I gently opened the envelope, and shock overwhelmed me at what was written on the paper.

Dear Mr. Fujioka,

I am sorry for your lose,…

I couldn't read any further for a long had died?! We didn't really know many people, and for someone to write a formal letter, This was seriously strange. After I calmed down, I continued to read.

Your Wife was reported to have been in a terrible car accident and I am sorry to say that she didn't make it out. I am terrible sorry and know that she will be missed. I hope that you will come to her funeral, and that you will come visite us.

Respectfully your's

Dad.

What was going ON? Mom died years ago. And dad never got remarried, and I didn't have a grandfather, so who could "Dad" be. Then, I looked at the date on the letter. This was written two months ago. How is it only her enow? So many questions filled me head as I heard the ddoor squeak open and I hear a "Haruhi!" I hastily reseal the envelope and set it on the coffee table. I make myself look busy, and act like I didn't hear my father. I really didn't know what to think. So I just look up and smile when he enters the kitchen.

"hey dad. How was work." I ask as normally as I can after what I have read.

"Oh same old same old, and I'm incredibly exhausted today. " At that, he flops onto a coution and leans back onto the floor. He spies the letter somehow from his low position and questions me about it. I reply that I found it when I got home today. He frowns a little, and I watch him as he sits up an dgrabs the letter. He is startled when he sees the handwriting for some reason, then anger flashes over his face. This shocks me, but I act like I'm not paying any attention as he opens the envelope and reads it, tears brimming in his eyes, then disappearing as he gets angry again. He crumples up the letter and throws it into the trashcan.

"Sorry Haruhi dear, I am really tired an d should get some rest." He exits the kitchen, and heads to his bedroom. I know dad is lying, but I leave it alone figuring that he'll tell me when he's ready, and if he took to long to do it, well I have a Hmm friend who is a member of the Otori grou[. They have their own private investigation team. I think I can find answers. Normally, I wouldn't ever do something like that, but this was eating at me for some reason, and it hurt that dad didn't want to talk abut it. I decided to just microwave some leftovers and go for a walk. So I ate quickly and changed from my uniform into jeans, a blue and white stripped shirt, and a white vest. I yelled that I was heading out, and slipped on my brown shoes, leaving the apartment to think,

**Hey MINA! So I got inspiration to do this story and just had to write it. You guys can thank S.A.O.G for the story inspiration. And, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Just to clear things up though, The story takes place the day before fruit basket begins, and is kinda in the middle of Ouran, not sure, and I am going to get creative with some character conections, so just a warning. Also, I couldn't remember the exact timeline spacing in Fruits Basket, so I took an authors right and made it up. So yeah. R&R and let me know what you think of this premise. Your feedback will help me decide whether or not to publish more chapters of this story, cause I love hearing what you guys think. **

**Type you guys soon**

**TEEHEE **


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this chapter to Jumiku2 who was my only review and followed.. And also to bloody-rose-love who followed/favorite It meant a lot guys, and It made me want to write the next chapter right away, so without further ado, CHAPTER 2!**

**I own only the plot not the character. **

Chapter 2

It was almost 8 o'clock and I was still out on my walk. I didn't want to go back home until I had sorted out the information I had, and the confusion I felt. I knew that the moment I went home dad would notice that something was up. So I just kept walking until I realized I was lost. This was so unlike me. I was usually really responsible, and I paid attention, but I guess today was an exception. I saw a bench and realized my feet where screaming at me to take a break, so I sat down. It was really quiet in this part of town. There was more natural surroundings, and shady trees. The sun was setting infront of me, and it took some of my confidence with it. I thought that dad would tell me something like this, but what if it was all just a big misunderstanding? Nah that's something a manga character would say. I knew without a doubt that something was up, but why did it bother me this much? Dad kept secrets all the time. I guess it was because it was about his "Wife?" what was that about. Mom died years ago, and he never remarried. I placed my head in my hands and heaved a heavy sigh. What in the world was going on? It was like fate was trying soo hard to turn my life completely upside down, I sighed again and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was lost in my thoughts, or was it a dream? I didn't know, but eventually I heard a gently voice call to me and I opened my eyes slightly. Infront of my was a girl with bright blue eyes, long brown hair tied back in two matching blue ribbons, and a blue dirty uniform. My eyes snapped open at that sight, and I sat up to look straight at her. She had a look of concern in her crystalline eyes, and those eyes seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I'd seen them before.

"Hey, are you O.K.?" concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Just lost myself in thought and didn't realize how late it had gotten." I smilled at her, and it seemed to convince her. Thank Kami. She smiled at me, a bright smile of pure kindness and innocence.

"Good. You had me worried." She stood up from her kneeling position next to me.

"Hey," I asked tentatively "Didn't we run into each other this morning?"

She thought for a moment and laughed. "Yes I think we did." This made us both laugh. I patted the seat next to me. "Care to sit with me for a while? I could use the company." Why was I inviting a stranger to sit with me? Or rather why was I asking her to stay when she probably had to get home. I braced myself for her to decline, but she smiled again and plopped down next to me. This surprised me, but I just smiled back at her. Sitting there in the light of the streetlights and of the almost set sun, it was quiet, and kind of awkward. So I asked her a question.

"Sorry if I'm prying, but are YOU ok? Your uniform is kinda dirty." She looked surprised, and starred down at it.

"It isn't that bad is it?" She asked as if she honestly believed it. I sweatdropped as I answered that yeah it was. The girl then sighed in defeat and sank into the bench

"And I tried so hard to hide it." This surprised me. "Hide what?" I asked in honest interest. She realized what she had said and waved her arms wildly infront of her. "IT'S NOTHING REALLY!" I sweatdropped again, and let it slide, figuring that she would tell me if she felt like it. She then turned to me and said "Oh yeah, I'm Tohru by the way, Tohru Honda." I facepalmed at her introduction realizing that I hadn't introduced myself yet. "I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you Tohru." We smiled at each other until my phone buzzed and I excused myself to check it. It was Tamaki-senpai saying something about club activities tomorrow. I sighed. He had given me this phone despite my protests, and everynoght I got a bunch of texts from him and the boys about anythignand everything. At least this was practical. I flipped the phone shut and apologized to Tohru for being rude. I sat back down and silence settled between us again.

"My mom died." She whispered almost to where I couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked gently turning my head to look her in the eyes.

"I said, a few months ago, my mom died in a car accident. And it's all my fault!"

This chipper happy girl started bursting into tears right next to me. I was completely and utterly confused. How could it be her fault? A few months ago, that's when the letter was written, I couldn't make sense of anything, so I did all I knew how to do I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight letting her cry into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles into her back, and just sat there letting her cry. Not knowing what else to do.

After a while, she stopped crying and resorted to sniffles. She unconsciously laid her head in my lap, and I started petting her head. We just sat there on that little bench, me holding her, and her releasing what I could only assume was months of pent up anguish. After a while of that, she pushed herself off of my lap, and wiped her face.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and continued to wipe her face with her sleeve. "I am better now thanks for letting me cry like that. I'm sorry that I soaked your shirt." I looked down, and sure enough, there was a huge wet splotch on both my chest and a little splotch on my lap. I laughed slightly at her embarrassed face as I surveyed the damage. I assured her that it was ok and got up to leave, but I paused and turned back to her.

"Say Tohru, you want me to walk you home?" I meant it since she had been crying, and probably looked vulnerable. She turned bright red, and fear was evident in her eyes. "Ohh noo! You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." She rubbed the back of her head and hurriedly tried to get up, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please. I'm worried about you." She blushed a little, and dropped her face. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and I realized she must think I'm bothered by her. (Little did my oblivious self knew that that was not the case at all). I released her wrist, and she began walking until we reached a trail that led into the woods. That was strange, because as far as I knew, there were no houses or apartments here. But Tohru just kept going, so I followed. After walking for a while, I Stop dead in my tracks when I see where Tohru is heading. It's a small tent. No bigger than maybe 4X4. Not big at all. I can't believe my eyes when she enters the tent and then waves me in. I sit down totally speechless. The tent is barely able to hold the two of us. She looks at me probably waiting for a response, but when I don't give one, she speaks.

"So this is my home. When my mom died, I lost my house, and this is where I wound up." She lets out a small smile. And I frown seeing it because this wasn't right. She shouldn't be living like this. It just wasn't right.

"Don't you have family? Or friends that you could stay with?" She looks at me and shakes her head. "I didn't want to burden anyone. I'm not their responsibility, and I should be able to take care of myself.  
>I couldn't believe this girl. She was living in a tent, and she was thinking about others! She was so kind and caring, yet she is the one out in the cold. I couldn't stand the thought. I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it. She looked at me questioningly, and I explained.<p>

"You can't stay here. You will get sick, and you think no one has noticed your dirty uniform? Until you're able to find somewhere, or get on your feet, I'm taking you to stay at my dad and my apartment." She tried to protest saying that it would be too much trouble, but I shut her up.

"I can't just let you stay here now that I've seen how you live. It doesn't matter if we just met. If someone else is in need of help,and I can give it, I will. So just come on.: This was somewhat out of character for me. I would try to help people, but I'd never done something like this, but something about this girl just threw me off, and I needed to know what it was. Plus, she really would get sick, and that was no good. I gave her a few minutes to gather all of her things, and then we took down the tent. I put it into its bag, and we started walking away. Just as we did that, I heard a rumble behind us. I turned around a saw rocks falling down onto the spot we had been in only a moment ago. When I realized what was going on when the rocks didn't cease, I yelled in pure terror for Tohru to run. The rocks were getting bigger, and they were gaining on us. I tried to get us out of the rockslide, but it was too late. I see Tohru trip over a tree root, and I see a rock collide with her head. I see her go down, Hit the ground, and not move as more and more rocks pile on top of her. I screamed and tried to save her, but before I could reach the only exposed part of her arm, her hand, my vision goes dark, and I am no longer conscious.

OK! Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I just had to Thanks for reading, and R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Ok, I am writing on the road again so sorry for any errors. But I hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. extended authors note at the end, please read for explanation on the long wait **

** It was dark. I couldn't move. My whole body felt numb, but I could tell that my legs were pinned under something really heavy, and I could feel weight pressing in on top of me from all angels. I couldn't see, and it was hard to breath. The air was so dusty. 'what had happened? Why was I trapped under this rubble?' I could only imagine that it was some kind of rubble, what else would have someone trapped like this, but why? How did I wind up in a situation that could lead to getting trapped?' my internal interrogation ceased when I caught the faint muffled sound of… were those voices? **

"**Shut up you stupid pervert and help me." That's all I heard of the conversation. Then, I felt the weight shift off of my body. I was finally able to breath fully again. I coughed on the dust that was stirred up due the movement of the rubble. I slowly, tentatively, opened my eyes just a crack in response to someone's hand on my shoulder. **

"**Hey, you all right?" he asks in a gently voice. My eyes finally open enough for me to see him. He has purple hair, and violet eyes. He smiles gently at me when I nod my head almost imperceptibly, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. 'I wonder why that is' But a yell from another male causes the smile to evaporate, and the purple haired guy leaves my side. He walks behind me and I can hear the rumbling of shifting rocks. I do my best to turn my head to see what they are doing, and as soon as my eyes catch the sight of a small, pale arm reaching out of the pile of rocks, my eyes go wide, and I scream. I'm not sure why, I mean I don't even know why I'm here in the first place, yet seeing that pale arm sticking out in what is probably an unateral angle just tears my heart to pieces. I can't take what my eyes are showing me, and squeeze my eyes hsut. However, my brain just keeps playing the scene on the back of my eyelids. **

**After I can no longer hear the booming movement of rubble, I tentatively open my eyes again. After doing so, I am greeted with the sight of another girl. She has long milk chocolate hair, tied back with two blue ribbons. Her clothing, 'probably a school uniform, is filthy. And what I thought to be a mangled limb is in reality only slightly unnaturally angled. So, not as bad as it looked in the beginning. I wondered how the two of us had wound up trapped in this apparent landslide together. Did I know her? No that didn't seem right. She didn't look familiar, yet something inside me felt like I did. I was so confused. Nothing made sense. My brain began an attempt to understand everything at once, bu that was to much as the feeling was coming back into my body and lets just say it wasn't pleasant. So the added brain taxation was enough to drop my eyelids and make me sleep. **

** When I woke up again, I was lying on the ground, no wait. At closer inspection of my barely open eyes I realized that it was in fact an old fashioned futon palate. 'people still use these things?' but I was in no position to judge. At an attempt to sit up, my body was racked with pain. I couldn't even move my arms. 'What the?' Then I remembered the rubble. 'oh, I must have suffered serious bruising, if not some breaks.' Only later, after being examined by a doctor did I find out that I had one broken leg, a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and serious bruising plus a fractured wrist. But for now, I had no clue as to the extent of my injuries. I tried to move my hand again, and cried out when my arm shook with pain. I had to bite back curses. I never cursed, but my body hurt like I had been crushed. (well you were) 'SHUT UP ME' I relaxed into the warmth of the futon and found myself dozing off again not realizing that there were a pair of eyes watching me from the corner of this dark room. **

**Akito's POV**

** 'Well well well, how interesting.' I smirked. Despite how hard I try to convince Yuki that the world outside our clan is cruel and unexcepting, he just won't except it, and here we are. A doorway Is now open to the cruel world I told him about, and he just walks right through it. This is interesting indeed. I laugh maniacly to myself. If Yuki still believes he can run away from the truth, I will simply break him. **

**I look back at a nervous Shigure as he has just explained the situation to me. Apparently they found two girls trapped underneath a landslide and took them to Shigure's house. 'idiots should have left them be.' Anyways, the two girls apparently had been sleeping for two days and had extensive looking injuries. 'how interesting.' I lay my chin in my hand and stare out the window. "let them stay." Shigure looks shocked and confused. I role my eyes and repeat. "let the two girls stay, atleast until they have recovered a little, and you're sure it won't bring any conflict to our clan. Shigure smiles slightly at me and I know exactly what he's thinking. 'stupid dog. They are going to be my instruments. I will use them until no one in this family questions me again. There is no way in hell that I am being kind. This is all just like a chess game to me, and everyone pawns.' I laugh out loud startling Shigure. But before he can say anything more, I shoo him away and tell Hatori to go check up on the girls. 'We shall see exactly how they will be useful to me.' Little did I know what awaited us all in the near future. **

** Authors note.**

**OK, so funny story. I originally wrote this like back in October. I was in the car for a while and was like HEH. But couldn't post til I got home, but of course it was late and then I forgot. SOoo, then about a week ago I just was checking my story and was like "No reviews?:( but then realized only two chapters updated. Oops. So yeah. Then I had to edit the darn thing cause it was really sloppy, and I know it's short but I'm writing the next chapter now. An BTW you won't know what Akito's talking about for a few chapters so it's meant to be confusing and a mystery. **

**Lastly, please leave a review! Just one word works, just something **** til next update (better be soon) bye **


End file.
